battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillow/Relationships
This article is about everyone's relationships with Pillow. Pillow can be patronizing and condescending to others, usually when it comes to her research. She occasionally will act either angry or very odd around other characters regardless of how they'll react to it. Despite this, she has her nice moments and has been shown to have a self-sacrificial side as seen in BFB 4, showing she may care for her teammates. Barf Bag In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Barf Bag suggests that Teardrop's arm fluttering is because she does care, but she just can't talk, Pillow responds saying that her idea is ludicrous. Status: Minor enemies Black Hole In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Pillow appears to be having the most fun when Black Hole pulls their swing around in circles. She, Pie, and Black Hole talk about what Liy can do as a light switch in "Fortunate Ben". Status: Friends Bottle In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Pillow tells everyone to go get Black Hole, Bottle asks who will stop the forks to which Pillow says she will. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", when Bottle is killed, Pillow takes the fortune cookie that has been inside her since "Fortunate Ben". Status: Friends Bracelety In "Today's Very Special Episode", she interrupts Gaty to say "didn't care", because when Bracelety was being eliminated, she was fluttering her arms. Coiny In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Coiny flutters his arms at Four to bring Pin back, Pillow tells Coiny to show some respect. Donut In "Four Goes Too Far", while everyone else is disgusted or shocked at the sight of Donut injecting the twinkle into his body with a syringe, Pillow is interested and is writing notes about it. Eggy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", while Eggy and Lollipop are talking about this "arm-fluttery" thing that Teardrop is doing, Pillow comes in and suggests that Teardrop is fluttering her arms because she doesn't care at all. Eggy believes this. Status: Friends Firey In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Firey flutters his arms at Loser, Pillow asks why Firey doesn't care. Four In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pillow attacks Four. This causes Pillow to die; Four later recovers her. When Four says how many votes they got in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Pillow points out the vote count is nearly double the prior episode's number of votes. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Pillow and the rest of her team block the forks from hitting Four in fear of getting the zappies. In "Fortunate Ben", when Pillow reads her fortune and calls it odd, Four says she's odd, which makes her upset. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Pillow says that Four's challenge was predictable. Because of that, Four catches Pillow with his tongue, screeches, and then swallows her. Status: Enemies Gaty In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Gaty talks about Bracelety's elimination, Pillow says "She didn't care" at the same time as Gaty. Gelatin In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Pillow was likely angry with Gelatin for killing Pie. She can be seen with an angry smile when Gelatin's forks are deflected by the fork repellent. Status: Enemies Liy Their closest interaction was when Liy sprayed fork repellent on Pillow in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset". In "Fortunate Ben" however, she states that Liy can do a lot as a light switch. Status: Friends Lollipop In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", while Eggy and Lollipop are talking about this "arm-fluttery" thing that Teardrop is doing, Pillow comes in and suggests that Teardrop is fluttering her arms because she doesn't care at all. Lollipop is then convinced that Teardrop's standards are "through the roof". In "Enter the Exit", Pillow licked Lollipop because of her hunger. Status: Minor friends Pen In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Pen and Pillow high-five each other when they win the contest. In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Pillow says that she'll block all of the forks from hitting Four, Pen tries to talk her out of it by saying that it only takes one person to get Black Hole, but Pillow says if one person leaves, the rest will die. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Pillow gives a sarcastic "fantastic" to Pen when he throws some balls into Black Hole. They later work together to get balls in the baskets before they lose. Status: Friends Pie When Pie asks what Liy was a switch for, Pillow tells her she can do a lot more than what's expected out of a light switch. Status: Friends Remote In "Today's Very Special Episode", they both block the forks from hitting Four. Pillow later tells her and the rest of the team to get Black Hole while she blocks all of the forks herself. Status: Friends Stapy In "Enter the Exit", Pillow can be seen having a tea party with Stapy. Status: Friends Teardrop In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Lollipop says that Teardrop's standards are through the roof and asks how they could get her attention. Pillow says she thinks it's impossible. Tree In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Pillow says that she'll block all of the forks by herself, Tree is surprised by this, but gets annoyed when Pillow keeps interrupting him by telling them to go. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Pillow angrily tells Tree to pull his weight in the contest when he isn't throwing. Teams Bleh In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Four asks if the eight teams are all set to go, Saw, Teardrop, and Book try to tell Four that their team isn't ready because of their team name, but since all three of them are fluttering their arms, Pillow says that the teams are all set. A Better Name Than That In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", when Remote drops the liar ball into A Better Name Than That's goal, Pillow says "Take that Better Namers!" Death P.A.C.T. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", while team Death P.A.C.T. is being formed, Pillow walks in, saying, "Did somebody say killing?" Category:Relationships